


Rakkautta?

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Katti x Boromir [1]
Category: Taru sormusten herrasta, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eletään vuotta 3018, ja rakkaus syttyy nuoren Katin ja Boromirin välille. Pian kohtalo kuitenkin pakottaa Boromirin lähtemään kauas etsimään ennustukseen vastausta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rakkautta?

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä oli yhden muista ficcaajista, Katin, idea, ei minun, ja hän tätä minulta pyysi. Suoraan sanottuna en ymmärrä miksi hän tätä minulta halusi, mutta teen nyt kumminkin, miksikäs ei. :) En koe olevani kummoinenkaan kirjoittaja, mutta kai sitä sen kerran voi kokeilla.  
> Shippaan tässä siis Kattia ja Boromiria, eli muuten Sormusten herrojen (siis kirjojen) maailma, mutta Katti on todellisuudesta.

Oli kaunis, hiljainen kesäilta. Mutta rauhan alla piili vaara, sen Boromir tiesi. 

 Jo kauan oli oli Mordorin pahuus heräillyt ja lisääntynyt. Se itsessään ei Boromiria kuitenkaan huolettanut, vaan Osgiliath. Hän tiesi rauniokaupungin olevan taktisesti tärkeä paikka, reitti suoraan Gondorin sydämeen. Toki se oli yhä Gondorin hallussa, mutta vain jotenkuten. 

 Boromir oli niin ajatuksissaan, ettei huomannut tyttöä, ennenkuin törmäsi tähän.

 - Aih! Varo vähän senkin... tyttö vaikeni kesken lauseen, kun näki kenelle puhui.

 - Olen pahoillani, neiti, Boromir sanoi samalla kun kiirehti nostamaan kankaat jotka tyttö oli pudottanut.

\- Oliko teillä kiire jonnekkin, herrani? tyttö kysyi.

\- Eipä oikeastaan. Kunhan kuljeskelin, Boromir vastasi. - Mihin sinä näitä kankaita muuten viet?

\- Parannuksen tarhaan. Opettelen parantamista siellä.

\- Jalo taito se on, ja hyvä osata. Valitettavasti sille on kenties pian paljonkin käyttöä. Mikä on nimenne, neito? sanoi Boromir.

\- Nimellä Katti minua kutsutaan, herrani. Mutta mitä tarkoititte äskeisillä sanoillanne? tyttö vastasi.

\- Kun ja jos se päivä tulee jona sanani käyvät toteen, ymmärrätte kyllä, eikä teidän ennen sitä tarvitsekaan kai tietää, Boromir mutisi. - Mutta menkää nyt, teillä on velvollisuuksia täytettävänä, ja niin on minullakin, Katti-neiti!

\- Näkemiin, herrani, toivon että tapaamme vielä uudestaan! Katti vastasi samalla kun lähti jatkamaan matkaansa.

 Boromir kääntyi lähteäkseen kotiin. Seuraavana aamuna olisi kokous, johon tulisi monia armeijan sekä joitakin Tornin kaartin kenraaleita, hänen isänsä käskynhaltija Denethor, sekä hänen veljensä Faramir. He päättäisivät yhdessä siitä, millä keinoin puolustautuisivat Mordorin kasvavaa uhkaa vastaan seuraavan puolen vuoden ajan. He myös miettisivät, mitä tehdä Gondorin eteläisempien osien alttiudelle Mordorin uhkaa vastaan, ja kaikille sieltä pohjoisemmaksi pakeneville.

 Ajatus kokouksesta oli Boromirista jollakin tapaa tyydyttävä. Silloin voisi keskittyä vain siihen yhteen, ainoaan asiaan joka kuitenkin jatkuvasti oli mielessä: sodan uhkaan. Silloin hiottaisiin suunnitelmat huippuunsa sotataidon mestarien kanssa.

 "Ja ehkä, vaikka vain ehkä, Faramir pääsee vihdoin esille. Faramir on elänyt varjossani koko elämänsä. Isä suosii aina minua, ei koskaan häntä. Minä en sellaista kestäisi. Hän otti jopa eteläisempien alueiden tietojenkeruumatkan omaksi työkseen, vaikka tarjouduin tekemään sen. Ja hänen olisi pitänyt tulla sieltä jo kaksi viikkoa sitten, kunpa vain mitään ei olisi käynyt." Boromir mietti synkkänä. Sitten hänen ajatuksensa palasivat siihen tyttöön, jonka hän oli kohdannut muutama minuutti sitten.

 Katti kulki hiljaa kohti Parannuksen Tarhaa. Aurinko oli jo laskemassa, joten hän saisi perille päästyään kuulla kunniansa myöhässä tulemisesta. Mutta hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta Boromiria, sitä miten komea ja uljas mies Boromir oli.

 


End file.
